The Blown Up Heart, Saved By The Prince
by MichelDeV
Summary: Lucy's Heart is blown up, she wakes up in someone else's hands. WHo is it? What will happen? LucyxGray  Slight LissanaxNatsu OneShot.


**A quick One shot I made ... If you want to Beta You are free to send (PM) me a suggestion ;-) If you want I can make a French Version ... **

**Words : Around 1400 .**

**~*~ Sponsored By Your Reviews ! ~*~**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own FT, as much As I wish I do X_X **

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Someone said softly next to me. "Lucy! Wake Up!" The soft voice repeated.<p>

"W-Where a-am I " I said with a voice ready to spit tears. "W-What H-happened to m-me? " I asked slowly. _'Is he back? Will he ever come back?'_ I thought. I didn't want to open my eyes, everything was black to me.

_'He left, left and will never come back, I need to move on, open your eyes Lucy, Live it!'_ I continued to think and felt a strong hand pull my head up. I opened my eyes, I stared at this messy dark hair, just like the night sky and those blue eyes, like two little clouds in the smooth night.

"Lucy Are you all right?" The boy asked me. "Yes" I replied and suddenly felt strange, my heart moved even faster with every second. I suddenly felt Gray's face closer and closer, as he finally hugged me.

"Lucy, You cried all day, are you sure you are all right?" Gray looked at my eyes and I looked deeply into his. Now I remembered, I remembered _the_ thing.

"I am not…" said I "C-can you bring me home?" I asked ready to cry.

"Yes." Those words flied like white pigeons from his mouth, I put my head on his shoulder and we walked, alone in those streets, streets full of dark shadows, shadows not aware of my pain, pain of loss, the burden of love.

. . .

. . .

Gray sat on the bed next to me "Lucy, can I stay with you tonight, I won't feel well if you are alone." He said with a smirk. My cheeks turned red "O-Of course Gray" I replied with the same, crying, voice.

"Tell me Lucy, what did Natsu do to you?" He asked me and looked at my eyes.

I felt pain, deep pain. The same pain as if someone slashed a blade on my poor heart. "Natsu …" I said starting to cry "N-n-never say that n-name a-again … N-N-Natsu" I exploded in tears.

'Lucy! Hold yourself! He is GONE, gone from your life, it's over, Live it!' My inner self told me.

"He, He left me. Very rudely left me, he said he couldn't anymore with me" I sniffed "he slammed the door and got out on a mission." Gray took my hand,

"Lucy …" Gray took off a brush of hair off my face. "That idiot, he is always an idiot, I will protect her better!" Gray Probably said to himself, but I heard it … 'Is he my savior?' I asked myself taking a long sight.

~*~ Gray's POV ~*~

I looked deeply in her eyes, 'Lucy, I promise, I will never hurt you like that!' I said to myself.

"Maybe you should tell Erza, she will kill him!" I tried to cheer her, I won only a little, painful smile.

I lied next to her and hugged her tightly, making her look at me strangly.

"Don't be afraid Lucy. I am here for you." I smiled at her as she turned all red. I closed my eyes and felt this small darkness take me over, putting me to sleep, in the arms of the girl I loved, I love, I will Love …

. . .

. . .

~*~ Lucy's POV ~*~

I woke up, I felt warmth to my left, so nice warmth that I wished to stay like that forever. I opened one eye and almost fainted as I saw that face so close to me, this time it was peaceful and cute. 'And If he really is my prince on a white horse?'I thought, My mind went berserk, I couldn't stop. My lips met his and softly kissed him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were so peaceful and calm. He ran his hand trough my hair.

"Lucy … " Gray moaned "W-will y-you become" He started blushing hardly, I felt my heart beating fast, I couldn't stop myself.

"Become my girlfriend …" He finally said and I looked blankly in his eyes, the eyes of my 'Prince On A White Horse' "I will never hurt you, not like you-know-who." He said with a serious tone.

"Promise me …" I said with a blank voice, ready to start crying. His dark hair was so enchanting, I could feel his warmth and his coolness' altogether.

"I promise, to never hurt you!" He said, his hand still on my waist, he then kissed me. I kissed back. I felt bad. This was the place where Natsu and I kissed for the first time …

"Let's go somewhere else, Please." I said with a sad tone. "Thank You Gray, Thank You!" I said and ran my hand trough his irresistible hair. "Okay" He said to me, crushing his lips on mine, this time deepening the kiss.

. . .

Two Days Later

. . .

"Gray" Said I "Gray, I don't want to see him!" I moaned sitting next to Gray who was holding my hand, drinking a Milkshake. We were both on the guild's bar and Mirajane was saying how cute we were, she also mentioned You-Know-Who.

"Don't worry Luce, He won't do anything to you, just get over it!" Gray cheered me and took his sexy smirk out.

"You look so irresistible with that smile~" I kissed him and ran a hand trough his hair.

The door opened and Lissana entered, but someone was holding her hand. A second later Natsu entered. My eyes widened, I felt pain trough my chest I looked at my friend's blue eyes, blue like the night water, blue like night sky, blue like the night itself.

"G-Gray" is all I managed to say before dropping a few tears. He pulled me closer to him and he kissed me, I started crying. Natsu looked at me and his smile disappeared, Lissana said something to him and it came back.

. . .

. . .

I was sitting alone under a tree in Magnolia's park, watching the sakura trees. It was late night, Gray was on a request to help an old lady, and he would come back tomorrow. _'I wander what Natsu is doing with that girl … So it was another girl … If I could only get my revenge. '_I started thinking, with the end of my visual space I saw a pink haired boy sitting next to Lissana. _'I will get my revenge now. '_I thought and laughed hysterically, making the people next to me jump.

I slowly approached the small lake, next to which my ex-boyfriend was sitting. "Open Gate Of The Water Bearer: Aquarius!" I said Softly and a mermaid appeared next to me. "H-he broke my heart! Wash him away, please!" I said almost crying and pointed at the couple.

"He what?" The mermaid looked at me angry. "I don't give a hell about you, but breaking a girl's heart needs punishment!"

She said as she threw an enormous wave of water which pushed up the young couple and washed them to the city canals. I exploded in laugh.

"Aquarius, You're the best!" I high-fived the mermaid and closed the gate. "See you soon!" I said, still laughing at Natsu.

. . .

. . .

"Gray!"I yelled, seeing the boy on the door. I threw myself in his shoulders, making Natsu stare blankly. "Gray" I whispered in his ear "I got my revenge on Natsu" I laughed and kissed my boyfriend. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked even more depressed. I laughed at him in my mind _'Take That, Bastard!' _But Lissana hugged him and kissed him. He then forgot about me. "The Worst For The best as they say …" I mentioned and Gray looked at me slightly intrigued. "Let's go on a request together!" He yelled and ran to the request board. I followed him with a laugh.

Life really changed that day. No more idiotic Natsu to ruin my moments, but a loving prince, Only For Me! Thank You, Thank You Gray!

* * *

><p><strong>. . . And They Lived Happily Ever After! XD XD<strong>


End file.
